1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature detecting apparatus used for an electronic device and so forth.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An electronic device having a control means for controlling various operations has a heat generating portion during the operation (hereinafter, it is referred to as a detected object), and, in order to prevent the detected object from thermal destruction, there is generally known a temperature detecting apparatus which detects temperature of the detected object. As an example of the electronic device having the temperature detecting apparatus, there is known an inkjet recording apparatus in which a recording head that ejects ink through a plurality of nozzles is controlled by a control means via a driver IC producing a drive signal for driving the recording head, and in which, in order to prevent the driver IC from thermal destruction, a temperature detecting portion is disposed in the driver IC and a print operation by the recording head is controlled based on the detected temperature of the driver IC.
The temperature detecting portion (a temperature sensor) disposed in the above-described driver IC has an element (e.g., diode or transistor) whose resistance value changes depending on temperature, detects a temperature based on a voltage value obtained by supply of a supply current from a power source to the element, and outputs a output voltage based on the detected temperature. The print operation is controlled by the control means (ASIC: Application Specific Integrated Circuit) based on the output voltage (depending on the temperature).